


Disney Day

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex is just getting over the flu on the day the band is supposed to perform at Disneyworld.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Disney Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Alex, are you sure that you don’t want any tea before we have to leave?” Jack asked as Alex rolled his eyes.  
“Jack, I’m fine, stop worrying,” Alex replied, before breaking into a small coughing fit.  
“Yeah, that was super convincing,” Jack sarcastically stated.   
All Time Low were currently on tour, and for the last week, Alex had been sick with the flu. Luckily, they didn’t have to cancel any shows, but having to still perform while that sick made it take Alex longer to get better than it should’ve.   
Now, a week after he got sick, the band was set to perform at a special festival in Disneyworld which they were all really excited about. The four of them had decided that once they finished their set, they’d ride some rides and take advantage of the free admission to the park that performing would give them.   
Alex still didn’t feel completely back to normal, but he didn’t want to tell his band because he didn’t want to worry them and have them talk about canceling their plans all because of him. Besides, he’d been looking forward to this day for too long to let some fatigue and a cough ruin it.  
“Jack, I appreciate the concern, as well as everything you did for me while I was sick, it all seriously means the world to me. But, I’m okay, I promise that I feel so much better, and I think the best way to celebrate is to do everything that we’ve got on the agenda for today. If I start to feel bad again, I’ll tell you,” Alex stated.  
“Okay, I’m sorry, Alex. I’m just so used to seeing you overwork yourself when you get sick, not get enough rest, and feel miserable for too long,” Jack explained.  
“I know. I’ll take it relatively easy today, and I’ll do what I can to stay healthy. Hey, I’m really excited for our show today, we’ve never performed at something like this before,” Alex replied, changing the subject.  
“That’s true, today is going to be fun!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Hell yeah it is,” Rian said as he walked into Alex and Jack’s hotel room with Zack.  
“How’re you doing, Alex?” Zack asked.  
“A lot better. Not perfect yet, but I feel like I can actually function again,” Alex explained.  
“That’s good. It’s about time for us to go to the park and get soundcheck done. The show is in two hours,” Rian explained.  
“Let’s go, then!” Alex exclaimed. The four of them made their way to the entrance of the hotel, then their scheduled car took them to the main gates of the park. Once they were checked in, they rode a shuttle over to where the stage was.  
“Woah, this stage setup is awesome!” Jack exclaimed as they grabbed their instruments.   
“Hell yeah, the energy is going to be so great,” Alex replied.  
“This’ll be awesome. We only have forty minutes for soundcheck, so let’s get to it. The kids start to come in right as we finish,” Rian instructed. With that, they started into their soundcheck. Alex coughed quite a bit throughout it, but pushed through, anyway. By the time they were wrapping up, Alex felt that his throat was starting to hurt some. He figured he’d worn his voice some since he still wasn’t totally healthy yet, and he expected his bandmates to show some concern due to all of his coughing. Everyone set down their instruments and met up offstage.  
“Okay, we go on in like an hour, are you doing okay, Alex?” Zack asked.  
“Yeah, you were coughing a lot,” Jack added, sounding concerned.  
“I’m okay, I guess my voice is still a bit worn out from being sick,” Alex replied, sounding a bit hoarse.  
“Do you want to rest up before our set?” Rian suggested.  
“No, I want today to be a normal day. I want to get back into the groove of things, I just have to power through it, I’ll be okay,” Alex explained.  
“If you’re sure. Some of the other bands invited us to hang out with them before our set, let’s go find them,” Rian replied. The four of them walked over to the trailer that was their green room for the day and found their friends. They spent the next hour hanging out with their friends like they always did, by playing drinking games and getting rowdy.   
Jack suggested to Alex a few times to take it easy, but Alex did his best to assure his friend that he was okay. By the time they were due onstage, Alex felt a bit more run down, but did his best to not let it show.   
Overall, the show went alright. Alex’s voice audibly got tired as the set went on, partly from singing, and also because he had to cough so much throughout the set. The main thing that kept Alex going was the crowd’s energy. It was so high, and Alex went off of it for the entire show. After thanking the fans, they walked offstage.  
“That was a great set!” Rian exclaimed.   
“Yeah! Are you feeling okay, Alex?” Jack asked, turning to his friend. Alex did have to admit that he was feeling a bit run down, but there was no way that he was going to tell his friends that. They still had a few hours before they had to leave, and Alex didn’t want to screw that up for anyone.  
“I’m fine, I think my voice sounds worse than I feel,” Alex replied.  
“So, you still have some food and rides in you?” Zack asked.  
“Hell yeah!” Alex replied, before coughing some.  
“Let’s go, then! I’m starting and there’s a bomb dessert place near here we can get a snack at!” Rian suggested, as he led his friends to the dessert place. Alex still didn’t really have an appetite, so he got a small serving of vanilla ice cream, while his friends got big, crazy creations. Alex only ate about half of his ice cream before deciding that he was done with it.  
“That’s all you want? Do you feel nauseas again?” Jack asked after Alex threw away the ice cream.  
“I don’t, thankfully. I just don’t have my appetite back yet,” Alex replied.  
“Oh, okay. As long as you’re alright,” Jack replied before taking another bite of his dessert. A few minutes later, Alex realized that the ice cream made him feel like he had the chills again, which he did his best to conceal.   
Once everyone was finished eating, they started to walk around the park. While they waited for their food to digest, they went into some gift shops to look around. Alex started to notice that his back felt achy, like it had all of the week before when he had the flu. It was now very clear to him that he’d been pushing himself a bit too much and was starting to get sick again. Still, he kept this to himself, not wanting to ruin the day for everyone else. After thirty minutes, they decided that they wanted to go on a ride.  
“Let’s go on Space Mountain! It’s not too far from here,” Jack suggested. Rian and Zack agreed, then they all turned to Alex, waiting on his answer.   
“Let’s do it!” Alex exclaimed, coughing a bit. They all made their way over to the ride and used their fast passes to go to the front of the line. Alex sat with Jack and hoped that Jack wouldn’t catch on to how he was feeing.   
As the ride went on, Alex developed a headache, and started to feel achier. Jack cheered as the ride went, and Alex tried to do the same, to not raise concern in his bandmates. Once they were off of it, they walked over to another nearby ride. They were all about to go on when Alex stopped them.  
“Hey, I’m not going to go on this one,” Alex said.  
“Are you sure, man?” Rian asked.  
“Yeah, are you feeling okay?” Jack added.  
“Yeah, I just don’t feel like going on this one right now. You guys have fun, I’ll just wait here,” Alex continued.  
“Well, if you’re sure. We’ll be back,” Zack said as the three of them walked to the entrance of the ride. Alex sat on a bench right next to the ride, and he put his head in his hands. He noticed that he felt a bit warm and figured that his fever had started to come back. All of the noise around him made his headache start to get worse, and he realized that he now felt as miserable as he did when he was in bed with the flu.   
He broke into a coughing fit, and eventually felt a hand on his back. Once he calmed himself, he looked up to see Jack next to him, rubbing his back. Rian and Zack were standing in front of him, looking concerned.  
“Alex, you don’t sound good, are you alright?” Jack asked.  
“To be totally honest, I feel awful,” Alex replied, before sneezing.  
“Did you just start feeling bad?” Zack asked.  
“No, it started right after soundcheck,” Alex admitted.  
“Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve gone back to the hotel after our set,” Rian pointed out.  
“I didn’t want to ruin the day,” Alex replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“Alex, it would’ve been fine with us. You’re still not totally over being sick, you need to rest. Let’s go back now,” Jack decided.  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked, starting to cough again.  
“Yes, we’re sure. You don’t sound good, man, and you should be in bed,” Jack replied. They got a shuttle to the front of the park, then took and Uber back to the hotel. They all changed into their PJs, then went into Jack and Alex’s room.   
“Let’s have a Disney movie marathon! It’ll feel like we’re still at the park!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Great, how’s that sound, Alex?” Rian asked.  
“Good, I guess. I’m sorry that I’m the reason we’re all not still in the park right now,” Alex said, trying to get comfortable in his bed.  
“Alex, we all would’ve been okay with skipping the park, your health comes first. Just please don’t do this again,” Jack stated.  
“How’re you feeling?” Rian asked.  
“Like I have the flu again. I’m cold, achy, tired, and generally feel like shit,” Alex replied, blowing his nose.  
“Well, we’re going to make sure you rest up until you’re actually better this time,” Zack said.  
“If you’re cold, you can snuggle into me,” Jack offered. Alex snuggled into Jack, and immediately started to feel warmer.  
“This is already helping, thank you. And, thank you all for caring so much about me,” Alex said.  
“Of course, man. Now, I’m going to put a movie on, and you get as much rest as you can,” Jack stated, selecting Hercules.   
The four of them spent the rest of the day like this, and Alex was able to sleep through quite a bit of it. After a few days, he was officially back to normal, much to his and his bandmates’ relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a request for CNF, I hope you loved it! (I'm working on your other ideas, and they'll be up soon!) I've never been to a Disney park in my life, so hopefully I made some sense in this! I have some more requests going up this week, and another Thanksgiving story for Thursday! Please continue to send in requests if you have them, I love writing them. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
